The importance of arene oxides as intermediates in aromatic hydroxylation reactions in plants and animals is well established; but for many aromatic hydroxylations, it is not known whether the reactions proceed through initial formation of arene oxides or whether other oxidative pathways occur. The proposed research is concerned with the synthesis of arene oxides that are suggested to be intermediates in important aromatic hydroxylation reactions. The chemistry of these arene oxides will be investigated to determine the nature of their aromatization to phenols; and, consequently, to determine whether it is reasonable to consider the arene oxides as intermediates in the biological hydoxylation reactions.